In the field of semiconductor packaging technology, in accordance with a rapid increase in demand for small-sized semiconductor chips, or the like, the implementation of a semiconductor package, having a compact size while including a plurality of pins, and a system in package (SiP) package requiring complexation and multifunctionality have been demanded. One type of semiconductor package technology suggested to satisfy the technical demand is a fan-out semiconductor package. Such a fan-out package has a compact size and may allow a plurality of pins to be implemented by redistributing electrical connection structures outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed.
In particular, a recently developed package-on-package (POP) structure is configured by stacking upper and lower packages and, thus, there is a need for a structure for effectively dissipating heat generated by a semiconductor chip of the upper package while minimizing a thickness of the package.